throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game
OBS: '''Most of the first nations will be Tribal Monarchies, right now republics are not available. '''The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30/27 turns) * 1000 BCE-500 BCE (50 years) (34 turns) * 500 BCE-700 CE (25 years) (30 turns) * 700 CE-1450 CE (10 years) (25 turns) * 1450 CE-1700 CE (5 years) (25 turns) * 1700 CE-1900 CE (2 years) (50 turns) * 1900 CE-present (1 year) (117 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) Alliances * Dynasties * Adolf (Sveija) Old/Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) Turns Turn I: 4000 BCE - 3900 BCE NPC Events: * Nords: Raiders and traders in the northern Scandinavian region form the Nordic culture. * Slavs: '''The Slavs migrate from Russia into eastern Europe and form their own culture. * '''Crimeans: '''The Crimean culture is formed in Crimea and surrounding lands. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''The Proto-Anglo Saxon culture is formed in the Benelux region and a part of Great Britain. * '''Iberians: '''The people in the Iberian Peninsula form the Iberian culture. * '''Anatolians: '''The Anatolian culture is formed in Anatolia. * '''Baraat: '''The old culture of Baraat has minor skirmishes with the neighbouring Shamar culture. * '''Shamar: '''The Shamar tribes fight frequently with Baraat tribes. * '''West Africans: '''The West African culture spreads rapidly through West Africa. * '''Msasbe: '''The Msasbe spread through the western coast of Southern Africa. * '''Central Americans: '''People form the Central American culture in the Panama Isthmus as well as the Pacific Coast in Central America. * '''Song Vhi: '''The farmers and fishers in Southeast Asia form the Song Vhi culture. * '''Steppe Nomads: '''Nomadic people in the arid Steppes of present day Kazakhstan, central Russia and Mongolia spread throughout the lands. * '''Koreans: '''The Koreans spread from the southern islands and into mainland Korea. * '''Proto-Incans: '''The Proto-Incans migrate into present day Peru and form the Proto-Incan culture. * '''Sea Peoples: '''Seafaring raiders and colonizers spread through the eastern Mediterranean Sea. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''The Proto-Greek culture forms in present day Greece. * '''Domboro: '''The oldest known civilization of Domboro spreads through the Horn of Africa. * '''Proto-Chinese: '''Chinese culture is formed in Eastern China. * '''Sensoyy: '''The Sensoyy struggle with skirmishes against minor tribes and northern tribes starting to drift away into seperate cultures. '''Sveija : * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''King: '''Gustav I Adolf (B 4019 BC D 3980 BC) (R 4001 BC - 3980 BC), Charles I Adolf (B 3990 BC D 3946 BC) (R 3980 BC - 3946 BC), Ingvar I Adolf (B 3938 BC, still alive) (R 3946 BC - Present). * '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. * '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen * '''Demographics: ** Population: 100% Sveijan. ** Stackenholmen: 2259 ** Rural Areas: ~8000 ** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** First Army: '''The Sveijan army is created. * '''Military: ** 45 Spearmen. ** 45 Bowmen. ** 10 slingers * Navy: ''' ** 7 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 2 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 20 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** N/A * Events: ** '''More Births: '''Charles I Adolf orders the people to have as many children as possible. * '''History: '''Nordic people migrated from the North of Scandinavia to the middle of present-day Sweden and discovered Södermanland, they settled there and formed the city of Stackenholmen and thus the nation of Sveija was born.